The sounds of music
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: Finding love is hard. Using a old story to find love is even harder. As two strangers find love in one night they combine there music into one. This night is filled with love and music. GENDERBENDER! Kingcrabshipping. Do not read if you dont like.Thanks!


The sound of music

Listening to his music brings me to pieces. I watch as he plays his symphony without hesitation. At the end everyone leaves and I'm the only one left in the theater. I get up to leave and then hear him speak to me.

"Hey! You! Come up here for a sec!" said Jack pointing at me. I turn and walk up on the stage. The lights were still on..its too bright to see so I cover my eyes. I walk up to Jack as he sits on his Piano chair.

"Whats your name miss?" Asked Jack smiling at me. I blush a little and tried not to show it.

"M-My name is Yusei Fudo" I said and I smile back.

"That's a wonderful name... would you please sit next to me?" explained Jack gesturing to let me sit down. I sit down next to him blushing madly. I try not to look at him. I could feel his hand touch mine. Its a soft..gentle touch. He lifts my hand and looks at it for a while and places it on the piano.

"Play." said Jack. I look at him surprised. I froze..not knowing what to do I start to play random keys. Surprisingly the melody I played was sweet and gentle. I closed my eyes and kept playing. I feel Jack grab my arm and I open my eyes and look at him.

"Your the one.." he said then pulled me close. I blushed even more. I feel Jack turn my head twords his and he places his hand on my cheek. I could see him mouth out the words"Forgive me" then he kisses me. My eyes widen in fear not knowing what to do. I close my eyes tight and kiss back. I feel him french kissing me and I pull back pushing him away. I immediately get up, jump off the theater falling on my knees, and I get up quickly then run out the theater. I start to cry not knowing why and grab my pendent on my neck. I stop running catching my breath. I look at my pendent. Its shaped as a musical note...problem is the other half is missing. My mother told me the one with the other side of the pendent would be the one to marry me. I never believed her. I start to walk out the the theater only to realize I'm lost. I walk around for a while then finally sit down on a bench and admitted defeat. I start to cry not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm so stupid...Why didn't I just stay..." I said looking down. I heard someone walking down the hall. I got behind a pillar and look past it. To my surprise it was Jack. He looked serious and saw him reach into his shirt. I blushed a little but kept watching. I saw him pull out a pendent and he looked at it then threw it on the floor and walked away. I walked over to the pendent once he left and picked it up. I looked at it carefully and saw there was a engraving on it.

It says:

"_Till my note is full my melody will never be sweet."_

I took my pendent and saw the engraving on mine. I put them together and heard a faint, click! The message was now full.

It read:

_"Till my note is full my melody will never be sweet. Although my melody is sweet my note is still not strong."_

My eyes widened as I read the engraving. I tried to pull apart the two pendents but they wouldn't come apart. I ran around the theater building looking for Jack to tell him what happened. I ran around for a while then gave up hope I walked back into the theater and went and sat on the piano chair on the stage. I started to play the piano. My key and melody was sweet. I kept playing and began to cry. I thought to myself "Why didn't I trust my mother all those years go." I stopped playing and sat there with my eyes closed. I stood up and opened my eyes to see Jack standing there in front of the stage.

"Eh! I-I'm...I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean too! I was just...I got lost." I said and began to walk off stage.

"Till my note is full my melody will never be sweet. Although my melody is sweet my note is still not strong. The two notes split into two for each lover to find each other on the same faithful night. It seems I was the only one who actually followed the poem. It seems you didn't believe it at first." Said Jack staring at me very seriously. I jumped off the stage but couldn't gain balance and fell holding on to Jack, we both fell together. I unfortunately fell on the floor and Jack fell on top of me. I opened my eyes from the fall and blushed. My dress ripped and my chest was showing. I saw Jack open his eyes and we were staring at each other blushing. I didn't know what to do I just lied there looking into his purple eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I should get off you." said Jack blushing like mad. As Jack got off me I could feel my breathe pulse go back to normal. I got up also hiding my chest since my dress ripped. I didn't know what to do at the time so I just leaned against the stage wondering to myself. All off a sudden Jack grabs me and takes me to the back of the stage.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He didn't answer back and just took me to his dressing room. I sat down on one of the chairs that was there.

"Take off your clothes." Said Jack very serious.

"W-What? I'm not taking off my clothes!"I screamed out blushing. Jack walked over to me grabbed me and pinned my down to the couch. He was holding both of my wrists. I blushed even more.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way...whats your choice."Explained Jack looking at me. I got free from his grip and stared at him like he was my enemy. I began to take off my clothes. I didn't want too but I knew if I didn't he will. I was now sitting there in my bra and underwear. I wanted to cry but I didn't, I knew that I had to stay strong and not let some guy take over me. I saw Jack walk over to his closet and took out a pair of clothes. It was a regular shirt and pants. He walked back over to me and held them out.

"Here, put these on."He said and put the clothes next to me and sat down on his chair. I began to put on the clothes and surprisingly they fit just fine. I remembered that I still had the pendents and I took it out of my bag.

"Um..I-I saw you throw this and I wanted to return it,but the problem is that there stuck together."I explained holding out the pendents. Jack got up and sat next to me and took the pendents. He looked at it and then put them on.

"Eh! C-Can I have mine back please. Its very important to me."I said looking at him very shy. Jack gestured me to move closer to him. I blushed a little and moved as close as I could to him. He put my chain of my pendent on me then kissed me. I kissed back not caring anymore. I heard a faint click! I backed up and saw our pendents where apart. I smiled and then kissed Jack back lovingly. He kissed back also. I kept kissing him enjoying every moment. I knew that my mother was right at the time I truly loved Jack. Jack lied on me on the couch and kept kissing me. I held him close to me. I felt him reach his hand into my shirt. I blushed but kept kissing him. He started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. I blushed even more knowing what we where about to do would possibly change me. Jack began to take off my shirt and pants. I just lied there motionless not knowing what to do since it was my first time. Once my clothes where off we just stared at each other kinda seriously.

"Are you sure you wanna go though with this Yusei? I mean you never meet me before and look now. Two strangers practically naked in front of each other." asked Jack looking at me. I thought to myself for a while and nodded yes that I wanted to do this. Jack began to kiss down my body. I blushed like mad. I was thinking to myself. "_Are we really meant to be with each other...If so why today? Why not sooner."._ I kept wondering the same thing then went back into reality. I pushed Jack off my body and looked at him.

"Why? Why today? I don't get why does it always happen on the same day."I asked looking at him seriously. Jack got up and he put back on his clothes and tossed me a robe. It was a dark blue silk robe.

"Put it on and we'll go to my house and I'll explain everything." said Jack. I did what I was told and walked with Jack to his car. We both got in and he drove to his house. Once he got there I was already sleeping. I was half awake and half asleep. I could feel Jack lift me out of the car and into his house. I woke up a little and saw Jack carrying me in his arms like I was his bride. I blushed a little. He carried me to his room and lied me on his bed. I woke up fully and he was sitting there with a old book. He gave me the book and I looked though it. It took me a while to finish the book. Once I finished I put down and book and took off my pendent. I held out my hand to Jack and gestured him to give me his pendent. He smiled at me and took off his pendent and gave it to me. I combined them together and again heard a click! I took off the robe I was wearing then I tied his chain around my hand and did the same for my chain for his hand. I lied down on the bed holding Jacks hand.

"So..This is how its gonna end isn't it. Just two people not knowing each other making love for a night then getting married...just like that." I said not looking at Jacks face not wanting to look at him.

"It doesn't have to be this way. We can change it..together."Said Jack looking at me directly. I turned my head to look at him. I smiled with tears coming to my eyes and nodded as if saying yes. Jack then kissed me gently on my lips putting one of his hands on my cheek. I kissed back. The rest of the night was warm and pleasurable. Despite the fact that me and Jack where destined to meet each other I still loved him naturally. Jack and I dated for a while then got married a few months later. On our wedding night Jack and I took our pendents and combined them together and made it apart of my dress. After the wedding Jack took me home where we chased each other around the house for hours. We both fell on the ground smiling eventually falling asleep. A few months past and me and Jack where still together but this time with two children of our own. One was named Yuma and the other one was Yumi. One was a girl and the other was a boy.


End file.
